


reunion

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [50]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Reunion, pallura, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pidge finally meets her dad again. She introduces him to Allura.





	reunion

Pidge cried as she embraced her father, she had looked for him for so long, and now they were finally reunited. After all those sleepless nights, it finally happened. Pidge never wanted to let go from her father’s embrace, yet did as Allura walked up towards the father and daughter, giving them a small smile.

 

Pidge had told Allura so much about her family, so of course she wanted to meet him, and Sam too seemed to have an interest in the altean who fought alongside his daughter, so Pidge cleared her throat.

 

“Okay, I’m going to introduce you two, Allura, this is my dad. Dad, this is Allura, princess of Altea, and, my girlfriend.”

 

“It’s an honor to meet you Samuel, Pidge has told me so much about you the last decaphoebe, and I must say, you’ve raised an incredible daughter.”

 

“No, it’s an honor to meet you, princess, and please call me Sam. I’ve just met you, but I can see why my daughter likes you. If my little Katie can trust you, so do I.”

 

Pidge blushed, which caused Allura to giggle.

 

“Dad, you’re embarrassing me.”

 

“Well, what kind of dad would I be if I didn’t? It’s so nice to see you again, and I’m glad you’re happy together. I just want my daughter to be happy, I just never thought it would be together with an alien princess. But I see that you chose well. Welcome to the family Allura, you’re already a Holt by heart.”

 

“It’s an honor that you feel that way, I hope we can get to know each other better.”

 

“Of course, like I said, you’re a Holt now. I know Colleen is going to love you, she’ll tell you all embarrassing things about Katie.”

 

Chuckle.

 

“Oh, really? I’m intrigued.”

 

“Dad!”


End file.
